creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich habe es vermisst..
Für ein besseres Verständnis, solltet ihr den Vorgänger lesen Die Dunkelheit in.. ---- Zwei Jahre ist es her. Zwei lange Jahre, dass ich richtig Spaß beim Töten hatte. Natürlich macht es immer Spaß jemanden zu töten. Gerade, wenn es unsere nichtsnutzigen Schöpfer betrifft ( Typ 1 ), die es aus einen "Glücksmoment" heraus schaffen, uns herbeizurufen. Meist war dies ein Moment, indem ihr Leben für sie keinen Sinn mehr machte. Sie waren durchzogen von Selbstzweifeln, Hass, Wut, Traurigkeit und der größte Faktor: die Meisten waren Dumm wie Scheiße. Sie meinten, Sie müssten sich an der Gesellschaft rächen und empfinden es als sinnvoll jemanden umzubringen, nur weil dieser ihnen mal etwas getan hat. Natürlich spricht da nichts dagegen, aber meiner Meinung nach sind das nicht die richtigen Beweggründe. Zudem fehlt ihnen etwas. Das BESTIMMTE Etwas. Der Grund, weshalb sie uns auch nicht kontrollieren können. Ihnen fehlt das Ziel vor Augen. Sie wollen meist nur irgendjemanden umbringen und das war es. Lächerlich, oder? Letztens hatte es ein fetter Kerl ( Typ 1) geschafft mich herbeizurufen. Er war 45 Jahre alt. 1.70m groß und hatte ein stolzes Gewicht von 145 Kilogramm. Er war gerade im Streit mit seiner Mutter, weil diese ihn aus dem Haus werfen wollte, da er anfangen sollte auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. - Wenn man das Füße nennen kann, worauf er umher watschelt. - Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass er mich gerufen hatte. Ich erfreute mich an dem Schauspiel und sah zu, wie der Fettsack seine Mutter zu Boden quetschte und mit einen Brieföffner auf sie einstach. Natürlich stab sie, aber ich fragte mich, ob es nicht daran lag, dass sie erstickt sei. Ich spürte seine Befriedigung. Er erhob sich von seiner Mutter und lachte. Da es für mich langweilig wurde, bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu, durchbohrte ihn mit meinen Arm und hielt sein noch pulsierendes Herz in meiner Hand. Er schaut entsetzt an sich herab und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Ist auch nicht verwunderlich. Er war so schwach, dass er mich nicht einmal spüren konnte. Ich machte kurzen Prozess mit ihm. Ich riss seinen vor Fett triefenden Körper auf und ergötzte mich an seinen Gedärmen. Ich sah, wie sein Leben erlosch und verschwand wieder. Er war fett, schwach und all das Fett hat seinem Geschmack nicht gerade gut getan. Dann kam, worauf ich gewartet hatte. Ich wurde gerufen und erschien vor einer Tür. Ich lauschte durch die Tür und hörte, wie ein Mann laut schrie. Ich schritt durch die Tür und was ich dort sah erfreute mich. Ein Mann, 35 Jahre alt, 1.80m groß, Glatze und ziemlich schmächtig stand vor einem Bett, auf dem ein Kind mit Kuscheltier saß. Er schrie es an: "Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede! " Das Kind schaute ihn an und er beruhigte sich. "Du bist so ein süßer Bursche" Er streichelte ihm durch sein Haar und fuhr mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht. "Wir werden sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben. So wie die anderen Kinder vor dir." Ich versank kurz in Gedanken - Ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es noch andere Typen unserer "Schöpfer", neben den Schwächlingen (Typ 1) gibt. Da gibt es zum einen noch die geisteskranken Psychopathen (Typ 2), die uns spüren und befehligen können, wie der Mann der vor mir steht und das Kind befummelt. Sie töten immer wieder und ab einer gewissen Anzahl von Opfern, haben auch sie genügend Hass angesammelt, was bei ihnen länger dauert, da sie meist aus einer Prägung, die in ihren frühesten Jahren entstand, heraus töten. Sie meinen, sie machen das Richtige und tun dies wirklich aus voller Überzeugung. Ein guter Grund, aber nicht DER Grund, der uns vollkommen befriedigt, weshalb wir zwar Ihre aufgetragene Arbeit verrichten, wir sie am Ende aber dennoch zerfleischen, weil sie es einfach nicht würdig sind. Und zu guter Letzt, Typ 3, gibt es die Menschen, denen es vorherbestimmt ist zu töten. Sie sind von Geburt an durchsetzt mit Dunkelheit. Für andere Menschen sind sie normale, unscheinbare Personen. Sie wissen nichts von ihrer Macht, die selbst die mächtigsten Monster dieser Welt fürchten, da selbst diese den "Kindern der Dunkelheit" unterliegen. Wir, die Manifestation Ihrer Macht, sind ihre ewigen Begleiter. Sie sind die Einzigen, die dazu in der Lage sind uns bewusst zu rufen. Das Traurige daran ist, es gab bisher nur 2 solcher Kinder, die das Alter von 5 erreichten, um ihre Macht zu entfesseln. Die anderen wurden kurz nach der Geburt von den Monstern getötet. - Der Geruch von frischem Blut holte mich zurück in die Realität. Ich sah, wie der Mann in seiner rechten Hand den Kopf eines Mädchens hielt. Das Blut, das aus dem abgeschnitten Kopf auf den kalten Zimmerboden tropfte, brachte mich langsam in Wallung. "Siehst du das Kleiner? Das war deine Vorgängerin. Sie hatte vor dir, den Spaß mit mir. Du wirst.... " Der Mann bemerkte mich und drehte sich um. Er freute sich, wie jeder, der uns spüren konnte, weil sie dadurch ein Gefühl der Macht durchfuhr und das sie Ihrer Meinung nach, unbesiegbar macht. Natürlich nur bis wir sie dann auseinander nehmen. "Oh ich verspüre deine Macht. Sie ist so unvergleichlich schön. Ich spüre jede einzelne Zelle meines Körpers. Jede Einzelne zuckt und will morden. Gib mir mehr deiner Macht, damit ich heute besonders viel Spaß haben kann!" Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Kind um und schrie es an: "Schau mich an du Rotzgöre! Habe ich gesagt, dass du deinen Blick von mir abwenden sollst?! Abwenden von deinem Gott?! Heute entscheide ich über dein Leben und es wird mir sehr viel Freude bereiten!" Er warf den Kopf des toten Mädchens in die Ecke, holte aus und schlug den Jungen, sodass seine Nase anfing zu bluten. Dann packte er ihn. "Schau deinem Gott in die Augen! Ich will Spaß haben und es genießen, dich langsam und qualvoll zu schänden! Du kannst dich geehrt fühlen, dass ich dich auserwählt habe. Sag mir das du Spaß haben wirst!" Mein Arm zuckte, denn ich wusste, was jetzt passieren wird. "Ich will spielen und das wird mir durchaus Spaß machen" Der Mann war etwas überrascht von seiner Antwort, aber fasste sich wieder. "Drehst du jetzt vor Angst durch, du kleiner Rotzer?" Er lachte Laut. Der Junge grinste, wischte das Blut, welches aus seiner Nase lief mit seiner Hand weg und leckte es ab. "ICH WILL SPIELEN!" Das war mein Zeichen. Ich schnellte nach vorne und mit einen Hieb durchtrennte ich den Arm des Mannes. Das Kind fiel wieder auf das Bett. Das Blut des Armes spritzte auf den Jungen und der Arm fiel zu Boden. Der Mann schrie vor Schmerzen. Das war Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich schleuderte den Mann gegen die Wand, wobei man das Brechen seiner Knochen hören konnte. Ich wandte mich den Jungen zu und ein Gefühl der Befriedigung überkam mich. Da war er. Brian . Zwei Jahre ist es her. Abgesehen davon, dass er größer geworden ist, hat er sich nicht verändert. Er war immer noch ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Bettnässer. Er begrüßte mich nur mit seinen freundlichen Lächeln und gab mir damit zu verstehen, dass ich weiter machen soll. Ich drehte mich um und bewegte mich in Richtung des Mannes. Er hatte versucht weg zu robben, da seine Beine gebrochen waren. Ich stellte mich vor ihn und mein Arm begann zu zucken. Ich erinnerte mich an den Vorfall vor 2 Jahren, als ich die Eltern des Jungen zerfetzte und das, was ich dort verspürt hatte.. Ich hob den Mann hoch und riss ihm die Gliedmaßen raus, warf sie in die Ecke und den Rest von ihm hinterher. Nun Lag er dort am Boden. Er besaß weder Arme, noch Beine, mit denen er sich hätte retten können. So hilflos, dass es mich mit Freude erfüllte. Er heulte und bettelte um sein Leben, was auf Dauer nervig wurde, weshalb ich seine widerwärtige Zunge mit meinen scharfen Krallen packte und in Fetzen schnitt. Blut spritzte mir entgegen und ich keuchte vor Belustigung. Das Quietschen, das er von sich gab durchwanderte meinen ganzen Körper und ich geriet in Rage. Ich riss ihm seinen Torso auf, entnahm die Gedärme und legte sie Ihm über sein Gesicht. Anscheinend ekelte ihn das so sehr an, dass er würgen musste. Auch wenn er kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne war, verstand er doch was ich ihm antat. Ich riss ihm sein Kiefer aus, da ich immer noch genervt von seinen Geschreie am Anfang war und begutachtete meine Werk. Ein in sich zusammen fallender Torso, der schon fast ausgeblutet da lag. Als ich sah, dass sein Leben langsam erlosch, nahm ich ihn hoch und riss ihn entzwei. Das Geräusch, wie seine Wirbelsäule auseinander springt und die einzelnen Wirbel auf den Boden prallten war unbeschreiblich. Ich ließ Ihn fallen und wandte mich wieder zum Jungen. Er schaute dem Spektakel gebannt zu und als ich zum Ende gekommen war und er meinem Blick begegnete grinste er breit. "'' Es hat wieder Spaß gemacht mit dir. Du darfst woanders spielen gehen." Da war es wieder. Dieses '''Gefühl'. Dieses unbeschreiblich, ausfüllende und vollkommene Gefühl, welches man nur bekommt, wenn man in der Gegenwart eines "Kindes der Dunkelheit" tötet. Es war wie vor Zwei Jahren. Genauso befriedigend, dass ich wieder aufheulen muss. Ich habe es so vermisst.. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit